Half Time Manager
by yonghoney
Summary: Berawal dari Jaehyun yang menyelamatkan Johnny dari fansnya, Johnny menawarkan Jaehyun menjadikannya Manager paruh waktu. [NCT Fanfiction-JohnJae]
1. chapter 1

**Half Time Manager**

 **Ch : 1 \- Idol life isn't perfect**

 **Cast : Johnny Seo Jaehyun Jung As Main, Other**

 **Rating : T**

 **Genre : Drama, Romance, lil bit Comedy**

 **Standart Disclamer**

 *****

Seoul.

Kota besar sekaligus Ibu Kota Korea Selatan yang terkenal akan dunia Hiburannya. Wajah rupawan yang menghiasi poster iklan atau bahkan ucapan Selamat Ulang Tahun dari Fans yang tertempel di Halte, Bis, Stasiun dan bahkan jalanan sekilas memberi pemikiran 'Hanya yang tampan atau cantik dapat menjadi terkenal', Dibalik itu semua, ada belasan bahkan puluhan para pemuda dan pemudi yang dilatih agensi ternama harus mengubur keingininannya debut tiap harinya. Walaupun kau bertahun-tahun di latih, jika sang pemilik memasukkan peserta pelatihan yang lain ke dalam sebuah grup, kalian bisa apa?

Tak jarang, mereka menghalalkan segala cara untuk meraih impian untuk debut. Sesama peserta yang dilatih semula berteman bisa menjadi musuh. Dulu yang selalu mengatakan 'kita susah dan senang bersama' namun saat salah satu dari mereka debut, lainnya akan di hempaskan begitu saja. Itu hanya baru perkenalan ke publik. Dan masih promosi di negaranya sendiri.

Dan bagi mereka yang hanya mengarahkan pandangannya keatas, gagal adalah akhir dari kehidupan mereka. Ditambah lagi Bullying masih sering terjadi di sana dan memungkinkan menambah beban hingga depresi. Kasus bunuh diri sudah menjadi makanan mereka setiap hari.

Di Balik sisi gemerlap dunia hiburan, terdapat seniman yang rela berkurangnya waktu berkumpul dengan keluarga asal ia bisa mengangkat derajat keluarganya. Privasi yang berkurang, Dan waktu tidur menjadi hal yang paling mahal untuk mereka.

Sebuah kota pun memiliki dua sisi layaknya mata uang. Beberapa pelajar banyak yang memutuskan kerja paruh waktu walaupun pemerintah melarang. Kalian bisa menemukan mereka di Coffee Shop, Mini market, atau bahkan menjadi pengantar pizza.

Siang itu, Sebuah ruangan pemotretan tampak para staf wanita yang benar-benar di suguhkan pemandangan indah.

Jemari lentik seorang wanita tampak memoles kuas dengan clear lipgloss pada bibir Seorang Model Pria di hadapannya. Tidak terlalu berlebihan dan hanya memberi kesan 'bibir sehat' pada model tersebut. Beberapa detik lagi pemotretannya untuk sebuah merek akan dilanjutkan. Setelah menyemprot air dan membuat rambut model pria tadi 'basah', wanita tadi berlari menuju pojok ruangan dan beberapa staff kembali bersiap dengan tugasnya masing-masing. Seorang fotografer mulai bersiap.

"Tampilkan wajah menggairahkanmu Johnny!" Fotografer tadi mulai membidik dengan kameranya.

Model tersebut, Johnny Seo, mulai menghiasi majalah dan iklan dari pertengahan tahun lalu. Banyak wanita yang menggilainya karena memiliki wajah yang berbeda. Darah campurannya memberikan pesona tersendiri. Apalagi Ia dari Chicago dan seorang Disk Jokey disana.

Johnny memberikan tatapan sensual. Ia sedang mempromosikan pakaian dalam pria terbaru untuk musim panas 2017.

Otot tubuh yang tidak terlalu jelas namun terlihat memukau. Cairan fake tan yang di semprotkan sewaktu persiapan tadi menambah kesan seksinya. Apalagi terkena paparan lampu yang membuatnya berkilau namun tidak berlebihan.

"Selesai! Good Job John!" Fotografer tadi menghampiri dan menepuk pundak Johnny bangga. Johnny menjabat tangan fotografer tadi dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Terima Kasih" jawab Johnny sembari mengambil tisu basah dan mulai melap tubuhnya yang terkena Fake Tan tadi dengan di bantu oleh seorang staff.

"Kau tidak ingin meminum sampanye?"

"Tidak, Terima Kasih. Aku akan ke Rumah Sakit menjenguk Managerku. Tadi dia cedera saat membawa koper berisi perlengkapanku" ujar Johnny sembari memakai asal Sweater putihnya tadi.

"Kau yakin tidak perlu supir? Aku akan meminjamkan supirku untukmu"

"Aku tidak suka merepotkan orang lain, Tuan. Terima Kasih atas tawaranmu" Johnny mengambil tas besarnya "Terima Kasih kerja kerasnya!" Teriak Johnny pada para staff.

Orang-orang yang berada di ruangan itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya. Johnny melangkah keluar dari ruangan dan menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya.

"Tunggu di sana, ya? Aku sebentar lagi sedang perjalanan menuju Rumah Sakit"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

"Hah. Dasar! Gara-gara Pria Tua itu aku jadi telat pulang, kan! Ku harap Taeil-Hyung tidak keberatan jika hari ini aku datang terlambat" Seorang pemuda bersurai kecokelatan tampak duduk dengan menghentakkan kakinya berkali-kali tanda tidak sabar. Dia sudah menunggu bis selama 10 menit.

"Kenapa Bisnya juga terlambat?!" Mungkin hari ini bukanlah hari yang bagus untuk siswa kelas akhir sekolah menengah atas tersebut. Panggil saja dia Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun. Ketua kelas 12-1 yang terkenal sedikit galak dan mudah marah. Tidak, Dia tidak jahat, Hanya saja Moodnya mudah berubah seperti wanita saat menjelang haid.

Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan halte tadi. Ia melepas Jas seragamnya dan melipatnya sembarang. Jarak antara Sekolahnya dan Kafe tempat Ia bekerja paruh waktu sebenarnya hanya lima belas menit. Dengan Bis. Jaehyun tidak tau berapa lama waktu yang akan Ia tempuh saat berjalan kaki.

Sebenarnya, beberapa bulan lagi Jaehyun akan cukup umur untuk bekerja. Ia tidak bekerja untuk membeli barang menengah atas atau pergi ke konser idolanya. Ia tinggal sendirian di Seoul. Orang Tuanya mengirimnya merantau karena ingin Jaehyun mandiri walaupun anak tunggal.

Jaehyun berjalan dengan sedikit sebal. Saat Konsultasi tentang Universitas yang rutin di lakukan siswa kelas akhir sekolah menengah atas, Jaehyun sempat mengutarakan keinginannya mengambil jurusan Desain. Namun entah mengapa gurunya menyarankan jurusan Akuntasi yang jelas-jelas Jaehyun tidak menyukainya. Sehingga ada sedikit cekcok diantara keduanya yang berakhir Jaehyun meninggalkan ruangan konseling saat itu juga.

Jaehyun tidak merasa ada bis yang akan datang. Ia masih berjalan tanpa memutuskan berhenti atau tidak. Ia merasa ujian datang kepadanya lebih awal. Keringat mulai bercucuran bebas dari dahi Jaehyun yang tertutup poni. Kemeja putih lengan pendeknya mulai basah. Dasi sudah terlepas begitu juga beberapa kancing atas. Jika begini rasanya, Jaehyun ingin menabung untuk membeli sepeda.

Cafe tempat kerja Jaehyun berada tak jauh dari sebuah Rumah Sakit. Berada diantara Butik dan kedai ramen. Ada sebuah gang kecil diantara cafe dan kedai ramen tersebut. Dimana para pegawai membuang sampah sebelum di angkut petugas kebersihan kota atau sekedar beristirahat. Tentunya pilihan aman untuk masuk ketika terlambat seperti Jaehyun saat ini. Bangunan cafe bagian depan sangatlah modern. 'Moon Cafe' yang disusun dari lampu hias putih dan lantai 2 gedungnya yang sangat indah dan ramai saat malam hari. Tidak seperti cafe pada umumnya yang bewarna cokelat atau cozy, Justru cat abu-abu yang terkesan minimalis. Ide Jaehyun saat pemilik cafe yang tak lain adalah gurunya sendiri melakukan renovasi dua bulan yang lalu.

Jaehyun memasuki pintu belakang dengan was-was. Seperti pencuri.

"Aku tau masalahmu di Ruang Konseling tadi. Kenapa tidak lewat pintu depan saja, Jae?" Jaehyun hampir pingsan karena serangan jantung mendapati atasan sekaligus guru baru di tempatnya memergoki terlambat dan mengendap-endap masuk.

Di hadapannya saat ini, Seorang pria berbadan kecil dengan rambut cokelat sedang memindahkan beberapa barang ke ruang penyimpanan. Taeil.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu bis, Hyung. Dan aku tidak mau sangat terlambat. Aku tidak enak padamu.."

"Kau itu juga siswaku, Jae. Kita bertemu di Sekolah. Jadi aku bisa memaklumimu. Well, Aku kagum kau berani menyuarakan keinginanmu walaupun berakhir sedikit cekcok tadi. Dan jika kau tidak mendapat bis, kenapa tidak memberi tahuku? Aku bisa memberimu tumpangan"

"Kau sudah banyak membantuku, Hyung. Jadi tidak enak jika aku terus-terusan menyulitkanmu Hyung..."

"Baiklah... Baiklah... Mandilah sebelum bekerja. Aku akan meminjamkan parfumku padamu nanti" Taeil menepuk pelan pundak Jaehyun sebelum mengecek kembali list yang ia masukkan kedalam saku apronnya.

Jaehyun membeku dan menciumi daerah sekitar ketiaknya.

"Tidak bau..." ujarnya pelan.

"Tetap mandi!" sahut Taeil.

"Baiklah" jawab Jaehyun datar.

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Johnny menutup wajahnya dengan masker dan sunglass sebelum memakai Helmnya. Ia memastikan jaketnya terpasang rapi dan tangannya terlindungi oleh sarung tangan kulit. Lalu menaiki Motor Ducatinya. Setelah melempar gelas karton putih dengan gambar siren, Ia mulai menyalakan motornya. Ia sedang menyamar. Tidak memungkinkan menaiki mobil. Terlebih lagi ia memiliki waktu terbatas dan harus menghandle pekerjaan minggu ini yang telah di setujui sendirian. Walaupun di bantu beberapa staff agensinya.

Ia mulai menarik gas dan keluar dari parkir bawah tanah. Sekilas, mungkin tidak ada yang menyadari jika Ia adalah seorang Model. Mengetahui situasi aman, Ia menambah kecepatan motornya dan memacu sepedanya melintasi jalanan yang sedang lenggang karena jam kerja. Kakinya dengan sigap memindah gigi saat menambah kecepatan. Ia harus benar-benar membagi waktu, Sekali lagi.

Johnny mengarahkan motornya memasuki halaman Rumah sakit dengan deretan kedai makanan di sebelahnya. Mungkin nanti ia akan mampir untuk segelas kopi sebelum jadwal selanjutnya. Mengingat Ia kurang tidur.

Hanya melepas Helm, Johnny mulai berjalan memasuki Rumah sakit sembari mengetikkan sesuatu pada ponselnya. Ia berjalan menuju lift dan menekan lantai 2, Lalu menyelusuri lorong yang membawanya menuju kamar 'A-11'.

Dibukanya pintu perlahan tadi dan seorang wanita paruh baya tampak duduk di nakasnya dengan beberapa perawat yang menyuapinya. Johnny melepas sunglass dan maskernya.

"Maaf Ibu, Aku terlambat" ujarnya dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Kau bekerja sangat keras, nak. Tidak apa-apa. Justru aku merasa membebanimu membuatmu kemari di padatnya jadwalmu. Kau pasti kurang tidur"

Johnny menerima piring berisi makanan dari perawat. Dan duduk perlahan di sebelah wanita tadi. Ia mengambil sedikit bubur dengan sendok.

"Bu, Aku berhutang sangat besar kepada Ibu. Uangku untuk mendatangi ato mengiklankan sesuatu tetap tidak seberapa dengan kasih sayang Ibu. Ibu memang bukan orang yang melahirkanku. Tapi Ibu sudah membesarkanku dengan susah payah hingga saat ini. Aku mengajak Ibu kemari, agar aku bisa melihat keadaan Ibu setiap harinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi jika perempuan itu tetap akan menjualku sebelum Ibu datang menyelamatkanku"

"Dia Ibu Kandungmu, Johnny"

"Ibu Kandung mana yang rela menjual anaknya demi membeli sebotol minuman keras? Kudengar dari teman sekolahku, Dia meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu. Bunuh diri karena Ayah membawa pulang wanita yang sedang mengandung"

"Kau tidak ingin menjenguk Ayahmu?"

"Mungkin dia lupa jika memiliki seorang putra dari wanita yang dulu Ia kuras hartanya. Aku tidak peduli, Bu. Aku memiliki Ibu dan itu sudah cukup"

Wanita itu mulai membelai surai cokelat Johnny perlahan.

"Tidak baik terlalu lama menyimpan luka. Tapi juga jangan menyiksa diri untuk melupakannya. Aku tau jika kau benar-benar membenci masa lalumu. Tapi ingat, setinggi apapun kau nantinya. Jangan lupa dimana dulu kau beranjak. Dimana akarmu. Jangan. Aku tidak memaksamu. Tapi, Alangkah baiknya kau melihat mereka walaupun hanya sebentar. Aku tidak menghalangimu. Ayah angkatmu juga bilang begitu kan sebelum pergi?"

Johnny terdiam.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengunjunginya jika jadwal kosong"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jaehyun mulai bekerja dimana mulai jam makan siang. Ia sedikit kepayahan meracik menu selain kopinya. Dengan cepat, Ia mencoba meracik beberapa pesanan dalam Sticky Note yang mulai menumpuk. Matcha Latte, Chocolate Mint Latte yang terbanyak. Ia sedikit kesusahan menuang air hangat agar tidak kurang dan tidak terlalu banyak. Dan juga campuran susu full cream yang hangat membuatnya harus berkonsentrasi.

"Jaehyun, Aku memerlukan bantuanmu di belakang!" teriak Taeil.

"Tapi..."

"Biar aku saja" Barista dengan name tag 'Seok Min' yang baru saja datang menghampiri Jaehyun.

"Baiklah. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

Yang ditanyai Jaehyun menggeleng. Jaehyun melempar kain tebal yang ia gunakan untuk memegang tempat susu full cream yang panas tadi dan berjalan menuju Bagian penyimpanan. Di sana ada Taeil dengan daftarnya lagi.

"Sebentar lagi kiriman untuk bahan kue datang. Tapi aku harus menjemput sepupuku di Bandara. Kau tidak keberatan kan? ingat pastikan kau mengecek kualitas bahannya saat kurir tersebut masih di sini. Jadi jika ada yang kurang bagus kau bisa meminta tukar. Lalu berikan sepuluh ribu won ini untuk tips agar dia tidak sembarangan saat mengirim barang beberapa hari lagi" Taeil menyodorkan daftar pesanan bahan kue dan uang sepuluh ribu won kepada Jaehyun, "Dan tolong letakkan di rak dekat penyimpanan susu agar tidak tercampur dengan bahan yang lain. Banyak pegawai baru dan kau harus hati-hati. Aku berangkat dulu. Kurirnya akan datang tak lama lagi. Selagi menunggunya kau bisa makan" Taeil menyambar Coatnya dan meninggalkan Jaehyun.

"Aku ingin Tteokbokki" gumam Jaehyun

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Tanpa mengetuk atau permisi terlebih dahulu, Johnny membuka pintu ruangan 'A-25' yang beruntungnya jauh dari kamar sang Ibu. Ia berjalan menghampiri pria yang sedang memperhatikan beberapa lembar kertas di hadapannya.

"Johnny pihak Gucci menawarimu kerja sama untuk-"

"Mulai saat ini, Kau bukan lagi managerku" Johnny mengeluarkan surat pemberhentian yang ditanda tangani pihak agensinya.

"Ada apa John?"

"Kau kira aku tidak tahu kebusukanmu hah?"

"Johnny"

"Akuilah kau menabrak pembatas jalan bukan dari tempatmu menuju ke tempatku. Kau hanya harus pergi dan aku akan melupakan semuanya"

"Kau bicara apa hah?"

"Kau menggoda Tiffany kan? Jangan kira aku tidak tahu. Kau ingin membuat skandal baru?"

"Dude. Apa kau juga tidak lupa sesuatu? Aku memegang rahasiamu juga"

"Dan aku tidak peduli karena aku akan mengembalikan semua perjanjian itu" ujar Johnny final.

Johnny mengambil tasnya, "Aku memasang penyadap suara di mobilmu itu, Sehun"

Johnny menutup pintu kamar tersebut dan berjalan menuju lift. Ia lupa jika Maskernya terjatuh di kamar Sehun, Managernya tadi. Ia juga tidak menyadari ada seorang wanita yang memperhatikannya, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di ponselnya.

Saat Ia berjalan menuju pintu keluar Rumah sakit.

"Itu Johnny Seo!" teriak beberapa wanita dari parkiran rumah sakit.

Johnny membelakkan matanya dan kebingungan mencari masker di saku jaketnya. Ia tidak menemukannya. Sialan. Ia berlari menutupi wajahnya dengan lengan jaketnya. Melupakan jika Ia membawa motornya.

Namun beberapa wanita dengan seragam sekolah menengah tadi mengejar Johnny yang mau tak mau membuat Johnny harus bersembunyi. Ia melihat ada sebuah Truk di dekat kedai ramen dan ada sebuah gang kecil untuk Ia bersembunyi di sana.

'BRUAK'

"ADUHH"

Johnny tidak melihat kedepan saat Ia berlari dan rupanya telah menabrak seseorang dan mengakibatkan Tteokbokki yang orang ditabraknya tumpah.

"YAA" pekik orang itu.

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Akan ku ganti dua kali lipat nanti!"

"Johnny Oppa!"

Johnny cemas karena Ia rasa para gadis tadi mengejarnya. Ia segera menarik Jaehyun untuk berdiri dan membantu membersihkan Tteokbokki dari apron cokelatnya.

"Itu dia!"

Johnny bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Jaehyun.

"Ya! ya! ya! lepaskan aku!" Jaehyun mencoba melepaskan tangan Johnny yang berada di pundaknya.

"Usir mereka dan bilang kau adalah managerku! Aku akan mengganti semuanya nanti" bisik Johnny. Johnny melirik name tag yang dipakai pemuda di hadapannya.

"Johnny kami berniat menjenguk teman kami dan kebetulan bertemu denganmu. Bolehkah kami meminta alamat emailmu?"

Jaehyun yang suasa hatinya sedari tadi tidak begitu tenang langsung meletakkan tangannya di pinggang.

"Pergi sana! Kalian akan menjenguk teman kalian kan?"

"Cih! Memangnya kau siapanya dia hah?" salah seorang gadis itu memandang tidak suka kearah Jaehyun.

"Aku managernya. Kalian mau apa hah?"

Gadis-gadis tadi terdiam, saling berbisik lalu pergi tanpa di suruh lagi.

Jaehyun menoleh ke arah Johnny yang sedang menetralkan nafasnya akibat berlari.

"Memangnya kau siapa sih sehingga mereka mengejarmu?" tanya Jaehyun ketus namun seakan tidak berdosa.

Johnny menganga. Ada orang yang tidak mengenali dirinya. Johnny keluar dari gang kecil tersebut dan menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Ia melihat ada sebuah butik di seberang jalan yang menampilkan posternya.

"Jangan lari kau! Kau harus tanggung jawab! Kau menumpahkan Tteokpokkiku dan tepung- HEI"

Johnny menggandeng tangan Jaehyun dan berjalan bersama untuk ke butik di seberang jalan. Johnny berdiri di dekat posternya. Mengacak rambut dan berpose seperti di poster tersebut.

"Sama atau tidak?" tanya Johnny.

Jaehyun memandangi poster dan Johnny bergantian. "Kau yang berada di poster itu?"

"Iya. Aku Johnny Seo"

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya"

Johnny tersenyum miris.

"Mana ganti ruginya?"

Johnny berniat membuka dompetnya namun Jaehyun melihat mobil Taeil sudah berhenti di depan cafe.

"Oh tidak! Bosku sudah datang! Ayo tanggung jawab!"

Jaehyun menarik tangan Johnny begitu saja lalu kembali ke Cafenya. Menghampiri Taeil yang sedang menunggunya untuk mendengar alasan kenapa bisa berantakan seperti itu.

"Jaehyun.. Kenapa?"

"Aku yang membuat berantakan. Aku tidak sengaja menabrak Jaehyun tadi. Aku bersembunyi dari beberapa gadis yang mengejarku. Aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk ini" Johnny membuka suara.

"Maaf Hyung" cicit Jaehyun pelan.

Taeil memandangi Johnny dari atas hingga ke bawah.

"Kau sepertinya tidak asing"

Mata Johnny berbinar melihatnya.

"Aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi dimana ya..."

Patah hati Johnny seketika. Jaehyun menuntun pandangan Taeil ke arah Butik di seberang mereka dan menunjuk Poster Johnny di sana.

"Ah iya! Di poster itu! Tapi aku lupa siapa namamu"

Johnny memukul dahinya pelan.

"Johnny. Johnny Seo"

"Ah iya. Johnny Seo! Jadi kapan kau akan bertanggung jawab?"

Johnny membuka dompetnya namun ia hanya menemukan sepuluh ribu won di sana.

"Sial aku lupa menarik uang tunai"

Taeil memutar bola matanya bosan "Kau berniat tanggung jawab atau tidak? Kau tidak mau namamu tercemar kan?"

"Sungguh! Aku hanya membawa sepuluh ribu won!" Johnny menunjukkan dompetnya kepada Taeil, "Begini saja. Kuberi kartu kreditku dan aku akan mengambilnya besok. Untuk mengganti ini. Dan untuk dia, Aku menawarkan pekerjaan sebagai manager karena aku tadi menyuruhnya berpura-pura menjadi managerku. Bagaimana?"

"Tapi dia harus fokus pada ujian kelulusan dan masuk ke Universitas. Mana bisa dia menjadi managermu?"

"Hanya menemani saja. Dia berhasil mengusir para penggemarku tadi.. Dan kebetulan aku baru saja menghentikan Managerku yang sekarang. Hanya sebentar. Jika tidak cocok tak apa"

Johnny memberikan kartu namanya kepada Jaehyun dan kartu kreditnya kepada Taeil.

"Aku tidak mau" tolak Jaehyun.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Dan membayangkan aku harus mengaturmu? Rasanya tidak jauh berbeda menemani anak-anak"

"Pekerja dibawah umur ilegal kan?"

Jaehyun terdiam kaku.

"Jae.. Kau membutuhkan uang untuk tambahan masuk ke universitas kan? Terima saja mungkin upahmu lebih banyak.." bujuk Taeil.

"Aku bisa dengan aksesku memasukkanmu kesebuah Universitas dengan mudah"

"Jangan mengajarinya curang, Johnny-ssi. Aku gurunya"

Jaehyun terdiam. Johnny tetap memberinya kartu nama.

"Aku ada jadwal dua jam lagi. Aku menunggu keputusanmu"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jaehyun berjalan ke sana dan ke mari yang lama-lama membuat Taeil jengah. Sedikit pusing.

"Dia kan bilang hanya untuk menemani kan? Diskusikan saja apa keingininan dan kesibukanmu nantinya, Jaehyun. 3 bulan lagi kau akan meninggalkan SMA. Kurasa tidak apa-apa mengingat kau mudah menyerap pelajaran di sekolah" saran Taeil.

"Tapi dia menyebalkan, Hyung. Lihat! Seragamku kotor"

"Tidak baik menilai orang begitu saja, Jaehyun"

"Tapi kesan pertama itu penting Hyung"

"Pulanglah dan buat keputusan. Jika kau bisa memberinya jawaban saat Ia mengambil kartu kreditnya besok, Itu lebih baik. Bawalah kartu kreditnya"

"Kau belum-"

"Aku hanya melihat keseriusannya. Kurasa Omongannya bisa di pegang dan dia berusaha menjaga namanya dengan baik"

"Ya Hyung. Terima Kasih sudah mengingatkanku. Aku pulang dulu"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jaehyun memasuki flatnya tidak sabaran. Ia mencari kotak dimana Ia menyimpan uang. Bulan ini ia memerlukan uang untuk membayar flatnya karena sang pemilik menaikkan harganya. Dan juga Ia merasa membutuhkan sepeda.

"Belum terkumpul. Aku sudah sangat berhemat padahal" gumam Jaehyun.

Sebuah pesan masuk ke dalam ponsel Jaehyun. Dari sang Ibu.

'Kurangi makan sup rumput lautmu agar tidak gagal dalam ujian. Maaf bulan ini Ibu terlambat mengirimkanmu uang. Nenekmu sakit. Jangan khawatirkan nenekmu, Ibu menjaganya. Belajar saja yang rajin'

Jaehyun menghela nafas kasar. Haruskah Ia menerima tawaran Johnny?

"Andai saja kau tidak menyebalkan, aku sudah menerimamu tadi"

Jaehyun mencari kartu nama yang di beri Johnny. Jaehyun tidak yakin jika nomor yang tertulis disana milik Johnny atau tidak. Tapi Ia mencoba meneleponnya. Sekali dua kali tidak di angkat membuat Jaehyun jengkel. Apa Johnny menipunya?

Namun tak lama kemudian ada panggilan masuk ke ponselnya dengan nomor lain.

"Halo?"

"Aku Jaehyun"

"Ah begitu ya... Tidak apa-apa. Ini soal tawaranmu tadi sore"

"Aku bersedia tapi aku akan mengajukan beberapa syarat untukmu"

"Baiklah... Datanglah ke tempat tadi"

Dengan sedikit berat hati, Jaehyun menyetujui permintaan Johnny. Ia sangat membutuhkan uang dan upahnya bekerja tidak begitu mencukupi kebutuhannya. Ia mengambil kertas dan menuliskan beberapa peraturan.

"Semoga dia menyetujuinya"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

"Hina, Bilang pada mereka jika aku sudah memiliki manager baru untuk menggantikan Sehun" Johnny melepas dasi kupu-kupunya di dalam mobil.

"Baiklah" seorang gadis yang tengah memilah kertas di hadapan Johnny mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Tapi Ia masih siswa akhir sekolah menengah atas dan tiga bulan lagi kelulusannya. Sehingga aku menempatkannya untuk mengatur jadwalku saja. Atau mengajaknya ikut jadwalku jika ada waktu"

"Tidurmu nyenyak, kan? Johnny Seo?"

"Hina, Aku selalu memikirkan sesuatu jika aku akan bertindak"

"Tapi waktu itu kau tidak"

"Kecuali saat itu. Aku benar-benar membutuhkan uang"

"Jadi. Kau yakin?"

Johnny hanya mengangguk.

Mobil Van yang ditumpangi Johnny melaju di Highway yang ramai. Lampu-lampu dari kendaraan yang lain membuat pemandangan indah dijalanan. Sedikit membuat penat pengendara berkurang. Dimanapun Johnny melempar pandangan, Ia di suguhkan dengan gedung pencakar langit dengan papan iklan yang menggambarkan potret dirinya untuk sebuah merk. Entah Ia harus bangga atau tidak dengan hal itu.

Johnny memejamkan matanya. Sekelibatan memori terlintas di pikirannya. Ia bisa menjadi seperti ini memanfaatkan teman lamanya. Tiffany. Seorang penyanyi solo yang kini sedang naik daun.

Terjadi saat Tiffany mengajak Johnny berkolaborasi. Namun karena Ia bercerita kepada Tiffany jika ia tidak bisa karena harus menunggui ibu angkatnya yang sakit, Tiffany mengajukan sebuah hal yang tidak bisa Johnny tolak. Dan membuat namanya terkenal seperti sekarang.

"John... Sudah sampai" suara interupsi gadis berkebangsaan Jepang yang baru beberapa bulan menjadi penanggung jawab atas penampilannya membua Johnny tersadar.

Ia segera turun dan memasuki rumah mewahnya sementara Mobil Van tadi meninggalkannya. Jalanan menuju rumah Johnny naik. Kawasan tidak terlalu padat dengan suasana seperti desa. Kebanyakan Artis memilih Apartemen mewah untuk tempat tinggal mereka, Namun yang Johnny butuhkan adalah kenyamanan pada lingkungannya.

Rumah Johnny dari luar tidak terlalu mencolok. Namun tenang. Ada Carport yang luas di rumahnya. Rumah tersebut memiliki dua lantai dengan fasilitas rooftop yang nyaman untuk melepas penat. Dan kolam renang kecil didalam ruangan.

Johnny melempar jasnya begitu saja. Interview tadi membuatnya sedikit kelelahan. Karena sebelumnya ia juga kurang tidur setelah mengikuti acara amal di luar Seoul kemarin. Johnny menghempaskan dirinya di sofa beludru warna pastel. Dan sedikit menarik nafas yang panjang.

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jaehyun dengan sabar menunggu ramennya matang. Ia mengaduk perlahan agar bumbu dan sayurannya tercampur. Entah ia merasa ingin menghangatkan badannya. Seingatnya ia sedikit kelelahan.

Ia juga menyiapkan sebotol besar kola. Semangkuk ramen pedas dan panas tampaknya nikmat jika ditemani kola dingin.

Jaehyun memindahkan panci kecil tersebut keatas meja makannya. Dan mulai menghirup aroma ramen yang membuat hidungnya sedikit lega. tampaknya ia terserang gejala flu. Namun tampaknya dengan ramen yang hangat membuatnya sedikit lebih baik.

 **• Half Time Manager •**

"Hyung, aku hari ini libur tapi aku memiliki janji dengan Johnny di cafemu. Tak apa kan?" tanya Jaehyun saat berpapasan dengan Taeil.

"Kau sungguh menerima tawarannya?"

"Ibuku akan sediki terlambat mengirimkan uang"

"Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah memikirkannya matang-matang?"

"Sudah"

"Bagus" Taeil mengusap pelan pundak Jaehyun.

Jaehyun segera berlari menuju halte. Dan beruntungnya kali ini ia mendapatkan Bis. Walaupun sedikit padat. Jaehyun mendapatkan pesan jika Johnny sudah berada di sana.

Jaehyun berlari begitu Bis yang Jaehyun tumpangi berhenti di halte tak jauh dari cafe tersebut. Ia suka tepat waktu dan beruntungnya kurang lima menit dari waktu yang di janjikan.

Ia tidak ke ruangan pegawai, namun mencari Johnny dan memesan Matcha Frappucino.

"Aku tidak tahu ada hal apa yang membuatmu setuju dengan tawaranku. Tetapi aku senang mendengarnya"

"Aku mengajukan beberapa syarat"

"Baiklah. Aku akan menurutinya. Apa maumu?"

Jaehyun mengeluarkan kertas yang ia buat semalam dan mengajukannya kepada Johnny. Johnny membacanya dengan seksama.

"Apa??" tanya Johnny tidak terima.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Gaji pertama di bayar di muka. Ada jaminan apa agar kau tidak lari setelah aku membayarnya?"

"Pemilik Flatku menaikkan harga sewanya dan ibuku terlambat mengirimiku uang"

Johnny terlihat berpikir.

"Tinggal lah di tempatku"

"Apa?"

"Kau butuh tempat tinggal kan? Lagi pula aku tinggal sendiri. Kau bisa menemaniku dan membicarakan apa pekerjaanmu"

Jaehyun mengusap poninya kasar.

"Bagaimana? Aku juga bisa mencarikanmu tutor nantinya tanpa potong gaji"

"Tanpa potong gaji?"

"iya"

"Dan aku tetap mendapatkan uangku walaupun aku tinggal denganmu?"

Johnny mengeluarkan beberapa lembar seratus ribu won di hadapan Jaehyun.

"Anggap saja itu uang saku untukmu. Kau bisa tinggal di tempatku"

"Tunggu... Kau tidak akan menjualku kan?" Jaehyun memicingkan matanya.

Johnny memberikan tatapan menggodanya dan membuat Jaehyun sedikit bersemu.

"Menurutmu?"

 **To Be Continued**


	2. 2 - Idol Life isn't Perfect pt 2

**Ch : 2 - Idol life isn't Perfect pt.2**

n.b : Ada yang ngeh saya siapa ga? wkwk. Saya yang nulis mantan laki di sebelah alias **wonowngyu**. Saya lupa email akun sana. Bagi yang pernah baca atau lagi nunggu ff EX-BOY, Kalo kalian mau di Remake, atau di lanjut, silahkan tulis di review. Dan bagi yang belum pernah, monggo main ke sana.

n.b : NCT rumor mau kambek di bulan puasa. Gatau member mana yang ikut kambek kali ini. Susahnya ngestan NCT :')

.

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Mobil hitam mengkilat milik Johnny berhenti di carport Rumahnya. Setelah saling tawar menawar, walau Johnny lebih banyak mengalah, Jaehyun akhirnya mau tinggal di tempatnya. Jaehyun awalnya menolak jika harus tinggal begitu saja ditempat Johnny karena merasa seperti di kasihani. Johnny akhirnya memberikan penawaran jika Jaehyun harus memasak dan membantu membereskan rumahnya. Johnny memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Jaehyun tertidur pulas. Siapa yang tega membangunkan orang yang tertidur sangat pulas di mobil? Yang pasti bukan Johnny.

"Badannya dia berisi. Aku kuat tidak ya jika menggendongnya?" tanya Johnny.

Namun saat Johnny mencoba melepas seatbelt Jaehyun, Jaehyun terbangun dan menjerit yang membuat Johnny terbentur langit-langit mobilnya.

"Kau mau mesum ya?!" Cerca Jaehyun dengan tangan yang disilangkan di dada dan melotot ngeri ke arah Johnny.

Johnny berwajah masam. Lalu menjentikkan jarinya di dahi Jaehyun. "Kau tadi tertidur di perjalanan dan aku berniat membangunkanmu!"

"Kau tidak berbohong kan? Ku tinju lagi jika kau membohongiku" ancam Jaehyun.

Johnny membuka pintunya dan segera turun dari mobil. Jaehyun hanya mengikuti sang pemilik rumah. Jaehyun memperhatikan rumah Johnny dengan seksama. Halaman dan carport luas di kelilingi tembok tinggi membuat keamanan disana terjamin. Ada pohon persik dan sebuah gazebo kecil di sampingnya. Tak jauh dari sana ada pemandian burung yang terjaga kebersihannya. Begitu juga tanaman di halaman rumah Johnny.

Rumah Johnny memiliki 3 lantai dimana lantai teratas Jaehyun dapat melihat ada pembatas balkon dari kaca gelap setinggi dada orang dewasa. Lampu yang diatur sangat rapi membuat pemandangan semakin indah.

"Setiap hari ada tukang kebun kemari untuk merapikan halamanku. Ibuku sangat menyukai duduk di sana, sementara aku duduk di ayunan di Rooftop" Johnny bisa melihat pertanyaan dari sorot mata Jaehyun.

"Ah... Begitu.. Rapi sekali"

Johnny membuka pintu rumahnya. Lalu menggeser sebuah lukisan tak jauh dari intercom sehingga terpampang sebuah layar.

"Ini terhubung dengan CCTV yang tersembunyi di depan pagar. Ada beberapa spot. Jika di Intercom hanya menampilkan seseorang di depan pagar, CCTV ini bisa melihat di sebelahnya. Jadi pastikan jika ada tamu, sebelum membukakan pintu kau harus melihat sekeliling terlebih dahulu. Ingat, keamanan di sini harus terjaga. Jika perlu, kau harus meminta orang tersebut melepas maskernya bila memakai masker" Johnny memperlihatkan sebuah layar monitor yang kebetulan tampak memperlihatkan orang sedang berjalan di depan rumahnya. "Pastikan kau melihatnya tanpa ada orang yang tau. Ini rahasia"

Jaehyun mengangguk tanda paham. Johnny menggeser lukisan tadi perlahan hingga menutupi layar monitor tadi. Lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menunjukkan dua buah foto kepada Jaehyun. "Jika 2 orang ini terlihat di Intercom dan ingin mencariku. Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk"

Jaehyun mendengar nada tidak suka ketika Johnny membicarakan orang di foto tadi sehingga tidak berani menanyakan lebih lanjut. Johnny berjalan menuju tangga dan Jaehyun kembali mengikutinya. Jendela besar di samping tangga memperhatikan indahnya lampu taman di luar. Johnny berjalan menuju sebuah lorong. Ada 2 buah pintu berhadapan di sana.

"Ini kamarku" Johnny menunjuk pintu di sebelah kiri "Dan ini kamarmu" Johnny menunjuk pintu kanan. "Siapa yang bangun duluan harus membangunkan yang lainnya, okay?" Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Jika kau rindu padaku, kau bisa mengunjungiku kapan saja selagi aku di rumah"

"Tidak akan!"

"Baiklah baiklah" ujar Johnny pasrah. "Jika kau lelah, tidur lah. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengemasi barangmu besok"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Johnny memilih kaos santainya yang belum terpakai. Entah pemberian dari sebuah Brand atau Fans yang sekiranya kecil untuknya. Ada di sebuah paper bag dan Ia hanya menyimpan begitu saja pada ruangan pakaiannya.Ia sedikit lupa karena membawa Jaehyun yang pulang dari sekolah. Ia juga mencari sepotong celana agar Jaehyun nyaman. Ia membawa Kaos putih dengan tulisan J. Kaos khusus untuknya. Namun ia rasa tidak apa-apa Jaehyun memakainya karena juga memiliki inisial J.

Ia berjalan menuju kamar Jaehyun dan langsung membukanya karena tidak di kunci. Ia mendapati Jaehyun yang mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Ini kaos yang belum kupakai karena terlalu kecil. Hadiah dari fansku. Tenang aku punya satu yang warna hitam" Johnny meletakkan celana dan kaos tadi diatas tempat tidur.

"Terima kasih, John" ujar Jaehyun tanpa melihat ke arah Johnny karena sedang mengeringkan rambut.

"Rambutmu tebal sehingga akan memakan waktu untuk kering. Duduklah" Johnny membuka laci lemari Jaehyun dan mengambil sebuah Hairdryer.

Jaehyun duduk manis di depan meja rias memperhatikan apa yang Johnny lakukan.

"Kau harus mengingatnya. Kau harus bisa melakukan ini kepadaku jika aku dalam tenggang waktu yang singkat sebelum menghadiri jadwal"

"Baiklah"

Tangan kanan Johnny memegang sisir dan tangan kirinya memegang Hairdryer. Johnny menyisir rambut Jaehyun sebelum mengarahkan Hairdryer agar merata. Jaehyun memperhatikan dengan takjub. Johnny sering memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hair Stylist kepada rambutnya. Ia tidak akan begitu saja membiarkan orang itu memegangnya.

Setelah di rasa kering, Johnny menyisir rambut Jaehyun dengan sabar.

"Rambutmu tebal seperti rambut ibuku" puji Johnny.

"Ini terlalu panjang. Aku akan memotongnya lusa"

"Jangan. Kau tampak lebih tembam jika seperti ini. Menggemaskan"

"Aku lelaki Johnny" tegas Jaehyun.

"Banyak yang menggemaskan juga dan debut. Ah iya, sudah malam. Tidurlah" Johnny mencubit kencang pipi Jaehyun sebelum lari meninggalkan kamar dan mengunci pintunya. Berharap agar Jaehyun tidak mengejarnya. Sembari mengatur nafasnya, Ia tersenyum kecil membayangkan wajah Jaehyun.

"JOHNNY!"

Johnny terkikik pelan.

'Pipinya seperti Marshmallow' gumam Johnny.

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jaehyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat kearah Jam dan menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Hari ini Sabtu dan sekolahnya libur. Ia mengusap wajahnya pelan sebelum turun dari tempat tidur. Tempat tidurnya yang baru sangat nyaman dari kasur flatnya. Ia memakai sandal rumahnya dan menuju pintu di seberang pintu kamarnya. Terkunci. Mungkin Johnny menguncinya agar menghindar dari amukan Jaehyun semalam.

Jaehyun menuruni tangga dan mencari dapur milik Johnny. Terlihat menarik karena ada Meja bar yang terbuat dari marmer.Jaehyun membuka kulkas dan hanya menemukan sekotak susu dan makanan ringan.

'Bagaimana dia bertahan hidup?' gumam Jaehyun.

Jaehyun membuka lemari penyimpanan. Hanya berisi piring, gula, garam, dan beberapa minuman instan. Jaehyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Jadi selama ini Johnny makan bagaimana?

Jaehyun menghela nafas dan kembali menuju kamarnya. Mau tidak mau ia harus memasak untuk sarapan. Ia mengambil dompetnya dan mencari minimarket di sekitar rumah Johnny. Minimal membeli roti dan selai.

Minimarket yang Jaehyun temui kebetulan memiliki stan sayuran. Ia berniat membuat sup yang ringan untuk sarapan. Ia akan meminta ganti rugi kepada Johnny nanti. Walaupun Johnny yang memberinya uang, tapi tetap uangnya sudah menjadi milik Jaehyun kan?

Setelah sampai di rumah, Jaehyun langsung memasak karena jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7:45. Bagaimana jika Johnny sudah bangun? Dalam perjanjian kan Jaehyun bertugas memasak untuk Johnny.

Jaehyun memasak Sup Tofu yang sekiranya mudah di masak. Ia memasukkan Jamur sebelum menyadari jika Johnny sedang menuruni tangga dan langsung membuka kulkas sesampainya di dapur.

"Kenapa tidak membangunkanku, sih?" rajuk Johnny dengan nada manja sambil menuang susu ke dalam gelas.

"Pintu kamarmu terkunci tadi" ujar Jaehyun sembari memotong Tofu.

"Omong-omong, kau bisa masak?"

Jaehyun berhenti sebentar "Jika kau kejang setelah memakan supku, Itu tandanya aku sengaja meracunimu" ujar Jaehyun.

"Aku kan hanya bercanda~"

"Selama ini.. Kau tidak pernah makan di rumah?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Tidak. Aku makan di luar"

"Kurangi kebiasaanmu. Itu tidak sehat"

"Kau perhatian sekali ohh" Johnny menggoda Jaehyun dengan nada manis. Jaehyun memutar bola matanya malas.

Jaehyun menata mangkuk secara berhadapan. Johnny membantunya dengan menata sendok. Ia juga menuangkan air kedalam gelas. Jaehyun menyajikan panci berisi Sup Tofu pedas di tengah mereka berdua.

Johnny memandangi Jaehyun dengan tatapan seperti anak anjing ketika Jaehyun menyendokkan sup ke mangkuknya. Berharap Jaehyun juga menyendokkan sup ke mangkuknya. Namun Jaehyun memakan supnya dengan nikmat bahkan tidak melirik ke arah Johnny sedikitpun.

"Pelit sekali" cibir Johnny.

"Ambil sendiri. Kau bisa kan? Kecuali jika kau sakit aku akan mengambilkan makanan untukmu"

"Jangan terlalu galak, Aku tidak bisa membedakanmu dengan Rottweiler nanti"

Jaehyun mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Apa itu?"

"Kucing" ujar Johnny dengan senyuman bodoh.

"Aku memiliki firasat tidak enak" gumam Jaehyun.

Johnny menyendokkan sup ke mulutnya dan sedikit terdiam.

"Kenapa? Tidak enak ya? Atau tidak cocok?" tanya Jaehyun khawatir.

"Rasanya mirip sup buatan Ibuku..." jawab Johnny.

 **•Half Time Manager •**

Johnny memasuki sebuah kamar di Rumah Sakit dengan wadah berisi sup buatan Jaehyun. Ia melihat seorang perawat sedang menyisir rambut Ibunya.

"Johnny!"

"Bu, Aku menemukan seseorang yang bisa masak seperti masakan Ibu"

"Benarkah?"

Johnny mengangguk antusias dan membuka wadah tadi. Ia membawanya diam-diam. Johnny menyuapi wanita tersebut perlahan.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" Johnny menggeleng.Wanita itu mengelus lengan Johnny. "Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta?"

Johnny terdiam. Wajahnya sedikit mengeras. "Aku tidak tahu, bu"

"Kakakmu sakit ya?"

Johnny mengangguk. "Jangan menemuinya. Dia akan membawa Ibu ke panti jompo karena merasa tidak adil"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia tidak puas hanya dengan menjadi Managerku, Bu" Johnny menatap Ibunya lekat-lekat. "Ia merayu Tiffany untuk menjadi model perilisan mereknya. Dia ingin mengalahkanku, Bu"

"Aku sepertinya salah mendidik anak-anakku"

"Tidak. Kau berhasil mendidikku, Bu"

"Tapi tidak dengan anak kandungku.."

"Mungkin dia menganggapku rendah sehingga dia seperti itu. Tapi tak apa, Aku sudah terbiasa dari kecil. Aku akan melanjutkan karirku menjadi DJ lagi. Tak apa kan, Bu? Kali ini ada Manager baru yang mau memasak untukku tiap harinya. Ibu tak perlu khawatir"

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mengecewakanku"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jaehyun dengan hati-hati memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam sebuah kardus. Semua keperluan sekolahnya. Setelah semua dirasa sudah di masukkan, Ia menyegel rapi kardus itu dan menuliskan 'School'

Ia juga memasukkan baju-bajunya dengan rapi. Jaehyun tidak membawa peralatan terlalu banyak karena isi flatnya memang sudah terisi dari awal ia menyewa. Termasuk peralatan memasak. Ia hanya membawa 2 buah Koper berisi baju, seragam dan juga laptopnya serta 3 buah kardus besar. Barang yang Ia beli dengan uangnya sendiri.

Lalu beberapa petugas pembantu pindah rumah membawanya. Jaehyun memandangi Flatnya yang ia awali sejak duduk dikelas pertama sekolah menengah keatas. Tidak ada perubahan yang begitu mencolok. Jika Jaehyun menyukai sesuatu, Ia akan mempertahankan hal itu.

Jaehyun mengunci pintu Flatnya dan memberikan kepada sang pemilik yang menunggunya di luar. Ia segera menuruni tangga dan menuju mobil dengan supirnya Johnny. Johnny bersikeras keluar dengan motornya.

"Ke Super Market terlebih dahulu sebelum pulang, paman" pintanya pada sang Supir.

Mobil tadi melaju dengan kecepatan sedang. Pemandangan siang hari kota Seoul membuat Jaehyun bersemangat untuk memandangi jendela selama perjalanan. Ia berharap agar Johnny tidak pulang terlebih dahulu karena harus menyiapkan makan malam. Ia harus membiasakan Johnny makan makanan sehat untuk mencukupi jadwal padatnya.

Di supermarket Jaehyun membeli Daging, Sosis, dan juga bahan-bahan yang cukup untuk dua minggu kemudian.

"Apa ya makanan kesukaan Johnny?" gumam Jaehyun. Ia melihat ke rak pasta dan ada beberapa jenis pasta di sana.

Ia asal mengambil sebungkus spageti. Tujuan matanya berhenti di saat ia melihat dua orang, perempuan dan laki-laki, yang di ikuti oleh seseorang dengan ponsel ditangannya. Seakan-akan ingin mendapatkan foto mereka diam-diam. Gerak-gerik kedua orang tadi juga tampak santai. Perempuan tadi menoleh. Orang yang berniat memotretnya tadi bersembunyi. Jaehyun dan perempuan itu bertemu pandang. Perempuan tadi menurunkan kacamatanya, mungkin bermaksud melihat ke Jaehyun dengan seksama, lalu memakainya lagi dan berlalu begitu saja.

Jaehyun rasa ia pernah melihat wanita itu.

"Jika 2 orang ini terlihat di Intercom dan ingin mencariku. Bilang saja aku sedang sibuk"

Ah! Wanita di foto yang Johnny tunjukkan!

Jaehyun menghampiri orang yang bersembunyi itu.

"Dia memangnya siapa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Kau tidak tahu? Dia Tiffany Hwang. Tahun lalu dia di rumorkan berpacaran dengan Johnny Seo, DJ yang saat itu sedang berkolaborasi dengannya dalam sebuah Album. Namun tiga bulan ini aku melihatnya dengan pria itu. Padahal ku dengar beberapa minggu lagi dia memperkenalkan merek pakaiannya"

Ah... Mantannya Johnny, ya?

Entah mengapa Jaehyun merasa moodnya sedang tidak baik sepulang dari Supermarket. Ia ingin tidur namun teringat jika memiliki kewajiban memasak makan malam untuk Johnny.

Jaehyun membuka kulkas dan mengambil sebotol air. Diminumnya air tersebut sembari menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia mungkin terbilang masih baru, sehingga tidak mungkin Johnny menceritakan hidupnya kan? Batin Jaehyun.

'Tidak.. Tidak boleh merasa kecewa. Kau orang baru dan hanya Managernya'

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Johnny memakirkan motornya dan berjalan. Masker puth menutupi hidung dan mulutnya. Sembari memasuki sebuah butik. Ia berencana akan kembali ke dunia DJ dimana Ia berasal. Dan kebetulan, beberapa minggu yang lalu Ia menerima tawaran dari sebuah Club. Hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahun ke 5 berdirinya ke sebuah club besar. Dan Johnny beruntung karena ia satu-satunya Disk Jokey yang diundang oleh sang pemilik.

Johnny memilih Jaket. Ia membandingkan mana yang cocok dipadukan dengan beberapa baju dan sepatunya. Dan juga kenyamanan kainnya.Tangannya tidak sengaja berhenti di sebuah Jaket bewarna pastel merah muda. Ia teringat Jaehyun.

Kulit Jaehyun putih bersih. Dan mungkin akan terlihat bagus jika memakai warna pastel merah muda. Apalagi tidak ada gambar yang menunjukkan jika jaket itu untuk wanita. Johnny tersenyum. Ia memilih ukuran Jaket tadi yang sekiranya seperti ukuran Jaehyun.

"Bungkuskan ini untukku" ujar Johnny sambil menyerahkan kartu kreditnya kepada kasir.

Ia lupa tujuan utamanya masuk ke butik itu.

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jaehyun menghembuskan nafasnya berkali-kali sembari menatap kosong ke sembarang arah. Ditangannya terdapat cokelat hangat. Suasana dingin menjelang natal sangat berasa.

Ia masih tidak di sibukkan oleh belajar tambahan menjelang ujiannya. Sehingga masih bisa bersantai. Pukul 8 malam dan Johnny belum pulang.Ia merasa tidak enak jika makan tanpa Johnny.

Pondok kecil atau gazebo di halaman Johnny sangat nyaman. Apalagi dengan beberapa bantal disana.

'Tin Tin'

Jaehyun mendengar klakson. Ia segera menghampiri pagar dan mengintip sebelum membukanya. Ajaran Johnny.

Ia melihat Johnny tersenyum bodoh ke arahnya dan entah membuatnya merasa hangat. Lebih hangat dari Cokelat panas tadi. Jaehyun segera membuka pagar lebar-lebar agar Johnny bisa masuk.

"Kau menungguku di gazebo ya?" ujar Johnny sembari melepas helmnya.

"Enak saja!" sanggah Jaehyun. Ia memang tidak berniat menunggu Johnny.

"Lalu?"

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan masuk ke dalam Rumah.

"Aku merasa bosan di rumah. Jadinya aku menunggumu disana"

"Ah kau kesepian ya?"

Jaehyun mengangguk. Johnny memberikan sebuah Paper Bag kepada Jaehyun.

"Apa ini?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Aku tadi melihat itu di butik dan kurasa pas untukmu. Jadi, Tolong dipakai, ya?"

Jaehyun membuka Paper Bag tadi dan mendapati sebuah Jaket bewarna Pastel merah muda. Ia mencoba memakainya dan terlihat pas. Johnny tersenyum senang. Ia memilih ukuran yang tepat untuk Jaehyun.

"Terima Kasih"

Johnny mengangguk sambil tersenyum "Aku lapar. Kau masak apa untukku?"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

"Aku Kenyang!" Ujar Johnny sembari menuju Ruang Tamu.

Ia mengambil tasnya dan mengeluarkan Laptopnya. Jaehyun datang dari dapur sambil membawa segelas kopi.

"Jae... Kemari" Johnny menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya.

Jaehyun duduk di sebelah Johnny dan memperhatikan layar laptop Johnny yang menyala dan memperhatikan email masuk.

"Ini email berisi tawaran kerja sama. Kau harus membacanya satu per satu. Untuk apa tawaran itu. Apakah untuk majalah atau sebuah merek"

Jaehyun mengangguk tanda paham. Johnny mengklik email yang merupakan proposal untuk bekerja sama dengan sebuah merek yang sudah disetujuinya.

"Tapi. Ada kebijakan dalam menanda tangani Kontrak kerja sama. Jika untuk sebuah merek pakaian, Biasanya antara 3 bulan hingga 6 bulan. Dan jika sudah terikat dengan sebuah merek, harus menunggu kontrak tersebut selesai sebelum menanda tangani kontrak baru" ujar Johnny, "Tanyakan kepadaku untuk fee-nya. Biasanya 80% untukku dan 20% untuk agensi"

"Ah begitu ya..." ujar Jaehyun sembari mengangguk pelan tanda paham.

"Kau terlihat murung. Ada apa?" tanya Johnny.

Jaehyun menggeleng lemah. Tidak enak jika dia menceritakan kejadian yang dilihatnya di supermarket tadi.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Johnny lagi. Ia benar-benar merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Jaehyun.

Jaehyun mencubit pelan pinggang Johnny "Aku tidak apa"

Johnny menatap gemas kearah Jaehyun yang tertidur pulas di Sofa. Jaehyun benar-benar menemaninya. Ia sedang mencari file lagu lamanya yang akan Ia jadikan bahan referensi untuk membuat lagu baru.

Iseng, Ia membuka laman Internet dan mendapati sebuah berita.

"Tiffany Hwang berkencan?"

Berita tersebut menjelaskan jika sebuah Paparazzi mendapati Tiffany dan seorang Pria berambut pirang sedang berjalan di sebuah Supermarket. Johnny menzoom foto tadi. Ia hafal betul dengan siapa Tiffany berjalan. Walaupun sudah mewarnai rambutnya.

"Tadi aku melihat wanita itu di supermarket" ujar Jaehyun yang entah kapan sudah bangun.

"Tadi?"

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Pria itu bukan menggandeng, Tapi sedikit menyeret setelah terlepas dari seseorang yang mengikutinya. Wanita itu sempat bertatapan denganku selama beberapa detik sebelum menghilang"

"Dia Tiffany"

"Ya. Mantan Pacarmu kan?"

Johnny menatap Jaehyun lekat-lekat. Darimana Ia tahu?

"Seseorang yang mengikuti mereka tadi yang memberi tahuku. Dia bilang jika sudah beberapa bulan ini Ia melihat mereka sering bersama"

"Jadi ini yang membuatmu murung?" tanya Johnny.

Wajah Jaehyun memerah, lalu memalingkan wajahnya dari arah lain. "Tidak!" sangkal Jaehyun.

"Kau cemburu ya?"

"Kau bicara apa sih?"

"Aku dan Tiffany berpacaran bukan karena cinta"

Jaehyun menyimak Johnny dengan seksama.

"Aku dan Tiffany bertemu saat aku menjadi seorang Disk Jokey di sebuah klub yang tidak begitu besar di Chicago. Dia saat itu sedang berpesta dengan teman prianya Dia merasa jika aku tentang dirinya. Namun sebenarnya tidak"

"Beberapa hari kemudian, Tiffany mendatangiku. Aku bekerja setiap hari untuk operasi Ibu angkatku. Dan saat itu Tiffany menawarkan sebuah kesepakatan untukku"

"Apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

"Dia menawariku 300 juta Won. Dengan syarat aku harus berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya. Dan dia sendiri yang mengumumkan saat perilisan Albumnya. Mustahil untuk mendapatkan uang senilai itu dengan cepat. Apalagi ibuku benar-benar membutuhkan. uang itu. Aku menerimanya..."

Johnny menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan.

"Aku terkenal bukan karena diriku sendiri. Dan aku merasa sangat bersalah kepada diriku"

"Kata siapa?"

Johnny memandang heran kearah Jaehyun, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau kan bilang jika kau dulunya adalah seorang Disk Jokey, Kenapa tidak mencobanya lagi? Secara tidak langsung seperti menebus rasa bersalahmu?"

Johnny teringat sesuatu, "Ah Iya! Sabtu depan aku mendapat undangan menjadi Disk Jokey"

Jaehyun mengusap pundak Johnny, "Jika kau ingin menebus rasa bersalahmu karena terkenal dengan nama orang lain, tidak terlambat untuk memperbaikinya. Kau bisa memulai kapanpun kau mau. Kau akan bangga nantinya kepada dirimu sendiri"

Johnny menatap Jaehyun "Aku merasa aku lebih kekanak-kanakan darimu"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari dan Johnny belum terpejam sama sekali. Ia justru fokus menyusun iMac dan peralatan lainnya. Ruangan tersebut kedap suara. Ia juga baru saja mengeluarkan DJ Controllernya dari gudang.

Johnny berkutat dengan komputernya. Ia harus membuat demo dasar yang nantinya akan Ia gabungkan dengan DJ Controllernya. Johnny harus berkonsentrasi agar Lagu yang ia hasilkan bisa membius pengunjung.

Kata Jaehyun sebelum ia pergi tidur tadi, Kapan saja ia bisa memulai untuk menebus kesalahannya. Bukan berarti Ia harus memberikan seadanya, kan?

Sesekali Johnny menyesapi kopi hitam buatannya dan memandangi jendela yang menyuguhkan halamannya. Sebelumnya, Ia merasa kopi buatannya sangat enak, namun setelah mencicipi kopi buatan Jaehyun tadi, Ia merasa buatannya sangat berbeda jauh. Dan dia baru saja teringat jika Jaehyun adalah barista, Wajar tangannya bisa menciptakan kopi yang enak.

Johnny fokus kembali pada acara membuat demonya. Tak jarang Ia mendengarkan dan mengeditnya berkali-kali agar ia mendapatkan apa yang Ia inginkan. Sebisa mungkin Ia memiliki target menyelesaikan satu lagu malam ini sebelum tidur, dan nantinya Ia akan menghabiskan hari minggunya di ruangan itu.

Setelah dirasa mendapatkan sebuah demo yang pas, Ia melepas headsetnya dan menyalakan speaker di ruangan tersebut. Johnny tidak perlu khawatir terdengar hingga keluar karena ruangan itu memiliki peredam. Bahkan jika Johnny berteriak hingga suaranya habis tidak akan terdengar oleh siapa pun.

ia mendengarkan beberapa demonya yang Ia buat baru saja dan mempelajari bagian mana yang pas untuk ditambahkan dengan demo lain. Sekiranya yakin dengan mendengar demonya di speaker, Johnny mengangguk puas. Sentuhan dengan DJ Controller akan membuatnya sempurna.

Entah saat Johnny akan menyimpannya, Ia merasa tidak enak jika harus menyimpannya di komputer. Hati kecilnya merasa akan ada kejadian yang buruk jika menyimpan disana.

Iseng, Johnny membuka rekaman CCTV di rumahnya beberapa hari yang lalu. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan hingga Ia melihat ada sebuah mobil yang ia hafal berhenti tak jauh dari halamannya. Johnny memandangi rekaman tersebut. Seorang pemuda turun dengan membawa sebuah alat kecil di genggamannya. Ia melihat tanggal dan waktu di rekaman tadi, Sehun kemari saat Ia ada jadwal?

Ia memang memberi Sehun kunci rumahnya, namun Sehun akan menghubunginya jika ke rumahnya. Johnny mengingatnya betul-betul, tidak ada pesan ataupun panggilan dari Sehun saat itu.

"Kurang ajar sekali" ujar Johnny

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Jaehyun bangun pukul 7 pagi dan mendapati Johnny yang terlelap di ruang tamu dengan sebuah album foto tak jauh darinya.

"Dasar. Aku mencarimu di kamar tapi tidak ada" Jaehyun mengambil album tersebut perlahan dan berniat menyimpannya di sebuah meja.

Namun, matanya tidak sengaja melihat sesuatu yang berkedip beberapa detik sekali di bawah meja ruang tamu Johnny. Jaehyun mengamati benda yang di lekatkan dengan lakban tersebut. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, Ia segera melepas benda tersebut. Lebih terlihat seperti... Penyadap Suara?

Jaehyun mematikan benda berbentuk kotak kecil tersebut.

"Siapa yang berbuat sejahat ini kepada Johnny?"

Ia menyimpan album foto dan alat penyadap tersebut di sebuah laci tak jauh dari sofa berada. Ia harus lebih teliti jika membersihkan rumah Johnny.

"Jangan-jangan orang yang memasang ini tau apa yang aku dan Johnny semalam bicarakan?"

"Dia tau semuanya"

Jaehyun tersentak. Johnny sudah bangun?

"Kau sudah bangun?"

"Baru saja"

"Aku menemukan alat penyadap di bawah meja"

"Aku tahu siapa yang memasangnya"

Jaehyun menatap Johnny dengan tatapan penuh tanda tanya. Johnny berdiri dan membuka laci tempat Ia menyimpan kunci mobilnya.

"Ikut aku"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Johnny memarkirkan mobilnya tak jauh dari sebuah rumah dengan mobil bewarna merah muda di depannya.

"Rumah siapa?" tanya Jaehyun.

Johnny tidak menjawab. Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis keluar dari rumah tadi sembari mengusap wajahnya.

"Kau lihat? Tiffany seperti menangis kan?" Johnny menunjuk Tiffany yang menenangkan diri sebelum mulai memasuki mobilnya.

Jaehyun mengangguk.

"Apa kau percaya tentang berita dia berkencan dengan pria lain?"

Jaehyun menggeleng.

"Entah aku mempunyai firasat buruk tentangnya"

"Aku juga..." ujar Jaehyun.

"Ayo kita pergi sebelum ketahuan"

 **• Half Time Manager •**

Johnny memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi pada sayap kiri rumahnya. Keduanya turun dari mobil dan segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Aku rasa kita harus memperketat keamanan di tempat ini atau mencari rumah baru" ujar Johnny santai.

"Kenapa?"

"Seorang pengkhianat sudah masuk rumah diam-diam dan meletakkan alat penyadap di bawah meja, apa itu tidak keterlaluan?"

"Aku penasaran dengan orang itu"

"Yang kau lihat bersama Tiffany kemarin" Mata Jaehyun membulat, "Kakak angkatku, Manager yang baru saja ku pecat"

"Tapi.. Kenapa?"

"Dia dulu anak tunggal dan Ibuku sangat menyayanginya. Namun ketika Ibu mengajakku pulang, Dia merasa aku merebut Ayah dan Ibu. Dia selalu membenciku dan ingin mengalahkanku dengan berbagai cara apapun. Termasuk menusukku dari belakang"

"Jangan membalasnya. Biarkan Tuhan yang membalasnya"

Bel rumah berbunyi dan membuat mereka saling berpandangan. Jaehyun mengecek dari Intercom dan Johnny mengecek monitor CCTV. Hanya pengantar surat. Jaehyun memutuskan keluar untuk mengambil surat tadi sementara Johnny masih memperhatikan monitor.

"Johnny surat untukmu!" ujar Jaehyun riang.

Johnny membaca surat yang dikirimkan dari Chicago itu. Johnny terdiam. Siapa yang memberitahukan alamatnya? Dengan cekatan Johnny membuka surat tadi. Wajah Johnny terdiam saat mengetahui siapa yang mengiriminya. Namun Ia tidak menyadari ada sebuah kertas yang jatuh saat membuka surat tadi.

"Bajingan itu berani sekali"

Johnny membaca surat tadi dengan teliti. Permintaan maaf dari sang Ayah yang sangat terlambat dan berita mengenai Ayahnya yang sakit.

"Apa?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Jaehyun.

Johnny membeku. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang di inginkan, Jaehyun merebut surat tadi.

"Kau bilang Ayahmu sudah meninggal"

"Itu surat dari Ayah Kandungku"

 **To Be Continued**


End file.
